Waiting For Papa
by I Don't Care Anything
Summary: "Papa tidak perlu datang ke pertemuan orang tua itu!" Gakushuu kecil selalu merasa ayahnya tidak akan pernah lagi memiliki waktu untuk datang pada acara sekolah. "Papa bisa menyempatkan diri pada Hari Jumat." Namun pada akhirnya, kertas bertuliskan 'papa' tidak pernah ia bacakan didepan kelas. / Drabble AsaAsa Family / No Yaoi / No Incest


"Otonari- _sensei_ , memberitahu jika sekolah akan mengadakan pertemuan orang tua besok. Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya Gakushuu?"

Asano Gakuhou enatap kearah Gakushuu kecil yang duduk sopan di depannya yang menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada Menunggu jawaban dari anaknnya itu tentang apa yang ia rencanakan.

"Papa bisa datang besok, tidak ada pekerjaan penting yang papa bisa lakukan dan sekolah sedang libur."

…

"Papa tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk datang ke acara itu…"

.

 **Waiting for You**

 **Rated :** K+

 **Genre :** Family/Hurt/Comfort

 **Character :** Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu (Slight!Ikeda)

 _ **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu—**_ _story and character made by Yusei Matsui, fanfiction ini hanya diperuntukkan untuk kesenangan belaka. Tidak ada keuntungan yang didapatkan dari pembuatan cerita ini._

 _._

"Papa tidak perlu memaksakan diri untuk mendatangi acara sekolah."

Serasa sebuah panah menembus bahkan menombak tubuhnya, Asano Gakuhou menatap dengan tatapan sedih pada anak sematawayangnya yang berusia 7 tahun. Ibunya yang biasa menemani baru saja meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu, dan pekerjaan membuatnya tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Gakushuu.

Dan sebuah acara pertemuan orang tua, disaat ia mendapatkan hari libur yang langka adalah saat dimana ia akan membayar waktu yang tidak pernah bisa ia dapatkan untuk Gakushuu.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Gakushuu melarangnya terang-terangan.

"Tetapi, mama sama sekali tidak bisa menemani lagi bukan...?"

"Pokoknya papa tidak perlu ikut," Gakushuu tampak memalingkan wajahnya kesal, dan Gakuhou membatu tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Anak itu berbalik, memeluk boneka beruangnya sambil berjalan kearah kamar.

.

.

"Gakushuu jadi sangat dingin padaku..."

Ikeda dan anak murid 3-E lainnya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kearah sang guru yang tampak memojok dengan aura gloomy disekitarnya.

.  
.

"Gaku-chan~"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan menemukan Ikeda yang mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Menghampiri anak berusia 10 tahun yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

"Kebetulan lewat sini, mau kuantarkan pulang?"

"Uh...m..." Gakushuu kecil menatap kearah sekeliling, melihat seluruh murid lainnya yang pulang bersama dengan ayah atau ibunya.

Hanya dia yang sendirian. Dan Ikeda bisa melihat kalau anak itu kesepian.

"Kau tahu," Gakushuu terkejut saat Ikeda memiringkan badannya dan menatap kearahnya, "ayahmu sangat sedih—atau lebih tepatnya menyedihkan pagi ini menceritakan kalau kau bersikap dingin padanya."

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin..."

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin ayahmu datang ke acara ini?" Gakushuu kecil terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun selama beberapa saat. Sementara tanpa mereka berdua sadari, pria berambut cokelat yang sedang dibicarakan tampak mengikuti bak seorang stalker kearah mereka.

"Karena papa jarang mendapatkan hari libur... Aku tidak ingin papa memaksakan diri untuk ikut. Lebih baik papa beristirahat saja bukan?"

Gakuhou terdiam, Ikeda tersenyum puas.

"Lagipula masih banyak waktu untuk papa datang ke acara lainnya. Lain kali, aku akan menyuruhnya datang kalau papa tidak sibuk!" Gakushuu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menaikkannya keatas setinggi bahu.

"Semangat yang bagus!"

Dan keduanya berbincang sambil tertawa, meninggalkan Gakuhou yang berjongkok sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menutupi betapa merahnya wajahnya saat itu mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya itu.

.

3 Tahun Kemudian

.

"Semenjak Ikeda-kun masuk SMA, sama sekali tidak ada waktu sedikitpun papa untuk mendatangi acara sekolah walaupun kuminta," Gakushuu yang saat itu berusia 10 tahun tampak kembali dari sekolahnya dengan lesu. Membawa sebuah selebaran yang sama ketiga kalinya setiap tahun.

"Apakah besok papa akan bisa datang?"

"Oh Gakushuu?" Ia menoleh dan menemukan ayahnya yang tampak tersenyum. Masih menggunakan pakaian kerjanya dan menghampirinya. Sangat jarang melihat ayahnya pulang secepat ini.

"Papa! Papa mau pulang?"

"Ya, tapi tadi inginnya menjemputmu dulu. Tetapi kau sudah pulang duluan," Gakuhou tersenyum lebar dan menggendong Gakushuu yang tampak senang dengan apa yang dilakukan, "dan mungkin minggu ini papa akan bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak, karena cuti yang papa ambil."

"Benarkah?! Kalau begitu papa mau pergi ke acara pertemuan orang tua bukan? Hari jumat ini!"

"Jumat... kurasa bisa, aku berencana mengunjungi Ikeda-kun hari kamis..."

"Papa akan menemui Ikeda-kun?! Apakah Gakushuu boleh ikut?!"

"Tidak, papa akan menemuinya malam hari. Sebaiknya Gakushuu tidur, dan tunggu papa besok di sekolah," dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipi mungil Gakushuu yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan dari anak itu.

Tidak sabar menunggu hari itu...

.  
.

"Ia melakukan bunuh diri karena di _bully_ oleh teman-temannya di sekolah."

Gakuhou tidak pernah menyangka hanya karena mendengar itu, semuanya akan berubah total. Kehidupannya, dan hubungannya dengan Gakushuu.

.

.

"Papa tidak ada...?"

Hari jumat tiba, semalam ia mencoba untuk menunggu ayahnya namun tertidur lelap sebelum ayahnya datang. Dan saat pagi menjelang dimana seharusnya sarapan bersama ayahnya menjadi awal hari mereka seperti biasa, ayahnya tidak muncul hingga waktu ia harus berangkat sekolah.

"Tuan sedang berada di kamarnya dan tidak ingin diganggu Gakushuu-kun..."

"Nggg... Dan Gakushuu tidak mendengar apapun tentang Ikeda-kun," Gakushuu kecil cemberut, namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, "papa akan datang ke sekolah! Gakushuu akan menunggu!"

.  
.

"Apakah mendidik seseorang menjadi lebih baik itu salah?"

.  
.

Disaat pemikiran itu mulai merasuki Asano Gakuhou, Gakushuu kecil menunggu waktu demi waktu, saat pintu kelas terbuka—berharap jika ayahnya yang datang dengan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Asano-kun, bagaimana kalau kau membacakan cerita yang kau tulis?"

"A—ah, ya!" Gakushuu berdiri dengan segera, berjalan ke depan kelas dengan sedikit gugup. Ia ingin membacakannya, tetapi—ayahnya sama sekali belum datang.

 _ **GREK!**_

Suara pintu terbuka, dan ia berharap itu ayahnya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat~"

Namun sekali lagi, tidak.

"Ayah!"

Raut wajah kecewa tampak dengan jelas, tangannya gemetar memegang selembar kertas di tangannya itu. Mulutnya bahkan kelu untuk digerakkan hanya untuk menyebutkan tulisan yang ada di kertas itu.

"Asano-kun...?"

"Ma—maaf sensei, aku tidak bisa membacanya… bisakah aku menunggu ayahku datang?"

.

.

(—dan hingga akhir, selembar kertas bertuliskan 'Papa' disana tidak pernah terbaca. Sampai kapanpun.)

.  
.

"Kenapa papa tidak datang ke sekolah? Bukankah papa bilang akan datang ke sekolah?!"

Gakushuu menahan dirinya untuk menunggu ayahnya, yang baru saja pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Ia tidak peduli saat melihat wajah ayahnya yang tampak aneh dan tidak seperti biasanya—tidak dipenuhi oleh senyuman seperti biasanya.

"Bukankah papa sudah berjanji?"

"Bukankah daripada merengek dan menjadi manja sebaiknya kau bersikap lebih dewasa dan lebih kuat Gakushuu?"

Dan Gakushuu tersentak, gemetar melihat tatapan dingin ayahnya yang membuatnya terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak selama beberapa saat, namun ayahnya tidak peduli. Gakuhou berbalik dan meninggalkan anaknya sendiri.

"...papa..."

.

.

(—itu kali terakhir ia berharap ayahnya akan datang ke acara itu. Ia tidak pernah lagi berharap. Sampai kapanpun.)

.

.

 **[ TAMAT ]**

.  
.

Request dari yang baca di fb me "Tres Spade" XD saya publish di ffn walaupun ini cukup singkat cuman 1200-an halaman kurangi a/n atau author note. Saya lagi demen keluarga Asano, tapi saya bukan orang yang suka Incest ._. jadilah cuman sekedar family aja XDD

Minta saran/Review jika berkenan?

BTW ini ada Omake yang ga mau endingnya nyeseq dan gantung gitu XD

.

.  
Omake : 7 Tahun Kemudian (Yang mau ending plup? :3)

.

Gakuhou terdiam, di depan selembar kertas lusuh yang tampak buram karena termakan usia. Tujuh tahun sejak kematian dari mantan muridnya, dan 2 tahun sudah sejak alien kuning itu datang dan mengingatkannya akan sosok dirinya masa lalu.

Dan ia rasa, mengembalikannya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi dirinya yang dulu.

"Otou-san, malam ini aku tidak ikut makan ma—apa yang kau baca?!" Gakushuu—17 tahun tampak merinding melihat ayahnya yang tampak matanya berkaca-kaca melihat selembar kertas di tangannya, "—aku kenal dengan kertas itu..."

"Papaku adalah orang yang hebat dan kuhormati," Gakushuu yang mencoba untuk mengambilnya membatu mendengar kalimat demi kalimat dari ayahnya yang membaca dengan keras isi kertas itu, "—haruskah aku menggunakan mic pengumuman sekolah untuk ini? Isi surat ini—'aku ingin seperti ayahku kelak.' benar-benar..."

"AAAAH! Kembalikan itu!" Gakushuu mencoba mengambil kembali kertas di tangan ayahnya meskipun dengan lihai ayahnya bisa mencegahnya. Tentu saja Gakushuu tahu apa itu, kertas karangannya 7 tahun yang lalu—yang harusnya ia bacakan saat acara orang tua yang tidak didatangi oleh ayahnya.

"Kembalikan kakek tua bodoh!"

"Tidak akan, dan karena aku tidak sempat mendengar kau membacakan karangan seperti itu—apakah kau ingin 'papa' datang ke acara pertemuan orang tua di SMAmu?" Gakuhou tersenyum penuh arti dan Gakushuu mengeratkan giginya geram dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

"TIDAK ADA LAGI ACARA SEPERTI ITU! DAN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENGUNDANGMU LAGI KAKEK TUA BODOH!"

 **[OMAKE END | STORY END]**


End file.
